1. Field
The invention relates to a zoom lens having a small-size and a high zooming magnification, and a photographing apparatus including the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a zoom lens that is used in photographing apparatuses including digital cameras, digital camcorders, or the like having an imaging device such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) is required to have a small-size and to have an optical system with high magnification. However, it is difficult to realize high magnification while maintaining the small-size, or it is difficult to have the small-size while realizing the high magnification. In this manner, it is difficult to simultaneously achieve the small-size, a high optical performance, and the high magnification.